coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9151 (26th April 2017)
Plot With Bethany in earshot, Nathan fakes a call to his bank, feigning financial problems. He tells her that the salon isn't doing well. Mel joins in the deception, saying that a creditor is on the phone for Nathan. Leah Buckley hangs round the street, keeping an eye on No.4. Drew calls at No.11, telling Todd he wants to be friends as he wants Billy to have contact with Summer when he moves into the area. He invites Todd and Eileen for a drink at the bistro. The Webster girls spot Leah. She tells them she wanted to make sure her step-mum had stopped harassing Sally. Mel lies to Bethany, saying the bank is threatening to close down the salon. While they are talking, Nathan texts Mel, asking for progress. Rob tells Tracy it's a bad idea for Amy to be on the run. Bethany lets Mike, a supposed friend of Nathan's into the flat to collect the camera equipment, apparently with Nathan's agreement. Over a drink, Drew questions Todd about his and Billy's plans. Alone for a moment, Todd tells Eileen he's afraid that he's trying to split him and Billy up. Ken invites Tracy for a cup of tea at the flat, telling her he's not yet ready to come home and he wonders if the police have doubts about Adam's guilt. She asks him to lie to the police about giving Amy money. Nathan returns and puts on a show of anger to Bethany, saying the equipment has been stolen, and she is to blame. As she cries, he tells her to leave but is pleased she has fallen for the deception. Tracy persuades Rob to go out in town with her after dark. Rosie thinks Leah's behaviour is weird. Rob enjoys his drinks with Tracy and she suggests they have sex in the bar. As Bethany sobs, Nathan apologises, saying the equipment belonged to Neil and he's worried about his reaction. Tracy suggests that she leave Amy and run off with Rob but he tells her he can't let her do that as it would hurt the child too much. Tracy is determined though to have a fresh start with him. Nathan tells Bethany that Neil has a soft spot for her and if she went for a couple of drinks with him, it might make calm him down. Bethany reluctantly agrees. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn *Drew Spellman - Tom Godwin *Mike - Dave Galbraith Places *Coronation Street exterior *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Manchester bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After having a go at Bethany, Nathan sets her up on a date, while Rosie finds Leah skulking outside No 4; and Todd is unnerved when Drew questions him about his plans for the future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,618,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes